Necromancer
by TricksAndTreats 3 Contest
Summary: Isabella Swan, one of the most powerful witches in her coven, has worked on the art of necromancing for decades with no success. Once her spirit connects with one beyond the grave, it seems that her luck will change for the better. She'll bring Edward Cullen back from the dead, but at what cost? Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herei


**Title of Story: Necromancer**

 **Rating: M/NC-17**

 **Pairing: Alice/Bella and Bella/Edward**

 **Genre: Paranormal Romance/Horror**

 **Word Count: 5,910**

 **Story Summary:** Isabella Swan, one of the most powerful witches in her coven, has worked on the art of necromancing for decades with no success. Once her spirit connects with one beyond the grave, it seems that her luck will change for the better. She'll bring Edward Cullen back from the dead, but at what cost?

 **Standard Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **BPOV:**

 _Tonight's the night._ I smile as the crisp autumn breeze tickles my face, nipping at my slightly chapped lips as it blows past me. I raise my hands to the night sky, feeling the shift in the energy around me as we're on the cusp of the witching hour. The air crackles around me as the energy becomes palpable. My hair begins to lift off my shoulders, flying around gently in the wind. I look to Alice, who has already begun her meditations, her eyes closed and her lips trembling as words flow out of her mouth as she falls deeper into her trance.

As each second brings us closer, I feel every cell of my body come to life, every feeling in my body becomes more apparent as if someone were running their hands over every inch of my skin. My breasts feel heavier and my nipples become erect as if someone were sucking on them. My body feels lethargic and energized at the same time. I can feel my pussy pulsing between my legs as if I were awaiting a lover. I look to Alice and find she's experiencing similar effects as she moans in her trance.

When it's safe to do so, I ask her, "Are you ready to move forward, Alice? They're waiting for us."

She takes a moment, allowing more words to flow through her pink lips before she opens her eyes and gives me a coquettish smile. "I'm ready. Can you feel it in the air tonight?" she asks as we walk toward the house at the end of the gravel trail. "I feel Mother Earth embracing me," she says with a girlish laugh.

"I feel it too," I say as the cool air dances around us. Reaching out to take her hand in mine, swinging our intertwined hands playfully back and forth as I add, "Do you believe it will work?"

We've tried to raise multiple souls from the dead with little success. I've made contact, but I can never seem to bring them back to the world of the living. When I made contact with my first ghost years back, many people believed I had the power to reanimate the dead as well. Unfortunately, I've disappointed myself every chance I've had. Alice is always supportive of me. She believes in me more than I believe in myself. I love her for that.

Alice looks at me for a long moment, bringing my hand to rest on her cheek as she stares in my eyes, looking for the answer in their depths. "I do," she replies honestly. "I can't see your journey, but I can see that you'll bring him back."

A smile plays on my lips as I look at her, appreciating her reassurance. She seals her promise with a kiss, bringing her soft, lush lips against mine. I moan against her mouth, wrapping my arms around her to bring her body closer and lavishing in the way her breasts feel against mine. She bites down on my lower lip, tugging on it a bit before she pulls away and gives me a coy, little grin.

The wind blows around us and I know our time is almost upon us. I give her lips one more kiss, before grabbing her hand and continuing down the trail. Our meeting spot for tonight is an old, abandoned barn house. It's a rusted red color with chipped paint, and looks to be completely falling apart. _Could his mother have picked a more stereotypical location if she tried?_ I can't imagine how Alice and I must look, dressed in long white cotton dresses, our dark hair dancing around our waists, walking toward an abandoned barnyard… we must look like the stereotypical witch. I enjoy the uninhibited feeling the dresses provide, light cotton with no undergarments underneath. It makes me feel so incredibly womanly. Not to mention, it makes Alice look absolutely divine. As the moonlight shines on her, I can see the outline of her lithe frame under the light fabric. I can't help but stare at her long legs and perky breasts that bounce with every step she takes. She's breathtaking. I can feel her eyes on me as well, and if this ritual weren't time sensitive, I would want nothing more than to stop and make love to her in the grass.

"I can feel your energy in the air, Bella," Alice teases me.

A giggle falls from my lips because I know my desire must feel obvious to her. We've been together for decades and have grown so comfortable with each other's bodies that it feels like we're the same person now. I can feel the way she aches for me, and she can feel my aching pussy as well. Sometimes, when it's not appropriate for us to touch, my energy will caress her body as hers caresses mine. It's our little secret, and as long as we're not in the presence of other witches, no one will know what we're doing to each other. My relationship with her is so organic and open, we can find pleasure in whomever we choose and allow ourselves to feel whatever comes natural to us. We believe that's what nature intended. There is no jealousy, callousness, or immaturity between us. After a century of staying alive with our magic, all of those behaviors have long been abandoned.

"I have a good feeling about this one," Alice says as we finally make it to the barnyard door.

I tap on the door and step back, waiting for Esme, the victim's mother, to answer. I give Alice's hand one last squeeze-before letting go so I can focus on my own energies. Esme answers with a solemn, yet hopeful look on her attractive face. She takes a step away from the door and ushers us inside while thanking us for coming. I can feel her fear in the air around her. I'm not sure if she's afraid of the supernatural or if she's afraid that this will not work. If this does work, I'll find him in the past and bring his soul back to his dead body in the future, reanimating him. I know the idea makes his mother queasy, but she wants him back with her. He was murdered last year, and his case has been unsolved ever since. Esme wants answers, but most importantly, she wants her son to return to her.

"You've done well," I comment as I move toward the circle of candles and pumpkins I had insisted she set up. It would mean more if she did this, as the victim's mother, as a way of beseeching him to return to the present. "Did you bring something of his?"

Esme eagerly nods and gestures for her husband to come forward with an article of their son's clothing. "This was his favorite jacket," she explains, staring at it for a long time before handing it over to me.

I feel the leather in my hands and close my eyes, searching for a sense of him. I can't see him just yet, but I can feel his energy, and it causes my eyelids to flutter and my heart to race as I try to keep myself upright. He's so overpowering that my entire body reacts. My pussy pulses as I feel his energy course through the leather jacket. His soul calls to mine and the rest of the world falls away. _His energy is strong. He wants to come back._ I open my eyes and smile at his mother, hopeful that this will work.

"I'm ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice kisses me, her lips desperate against mine as if we were saying our goodbyes. She fears for me every time my spirit disappears, but this is different. Something in the air around us has changed since I touched the jacket, and I can feel my power growing. She can feel the increase of energy around my body as well, and since she is a clairvoyant, I'm surprised she hadn't seen this coming. Or perhaps she had, and didn't want to tell me earlier. Her soft lips become gentle against mine, teasing me before she deepens the kiss and pulls my body against hers. I grow desperate, wanting to feel all of her, but she pulls away as soon as she feels my aching energy around her.

"I love you, Bella," she tells me with a wistful smile.

"Why do you say it like that?" I ask, hearing a melancholy note in her tone.

"I love you, and I know you love me, but this journey will be a meaningful one for you. Don't hold yourself back because I'll be patiently waiting for you here."

Oh, Alice, as vague as ever. I wish I were an empath, so I could better sense her feelings, but that's not my strength despite my years of practice. I kiss her once more, enjoying the feel of her lithe body against my soft, curvy one before I tug on her hand to lead her back inside the barn house. It's time for our ritual, and I can't ignore the longing that's bubbling inside of me, as if something beyond the grave has a hold on my heart.

As we sit in our circle, surrounded by candles, pumpkins and silence, we hold hands and are careful not to break the link. "On this day, the spirit world is closer to us than any other," I confidently begin, soaking up the energy sparking in the air around me. "On this Hallow's Eve, we'll be summoning Edward Cullen from beyond the grave. We come with an open heart and an open mind." I gaze at Alice, who's sitting in silent confidence beside me, before looking to Esme and Carlisle, who look nervous and hesitant. "We must focus on not breaking the link between our bodies," I tell them. "Breaking the link is very dangerous and could allow more spirits into this place than just your son. As I make contact with him, you must picture him in your mind, hear him in your thoughts, and let his spirit consume you."

I take a deep breath, allowing that sinking feeling to overcome me as I focus on passing through another dimension. With a strong hold on Alice's and Esme's hands, my body begins to feel as if it were sinking into the floor while my spirit slowly detaches itself from my physical form. I can see my surroundings but feel as though I'm slowly floating away from them. The barn grows darker and darker, until it is gone. I see Edward Cullen in his parents' thoughts, and my body reacts to his beauty. I've never seen a man so handsome. He has a face that would inspire many paintings and a body that I want to lick all over. My body reacts to him as my spirit searches for him in utter darkness, waiting to be shot into the right direction.

I float from complete darkness to an abandoned home I don't recognize. It looks decrepit and deteriorating, as if no one's touched it in a long time. As my spirit flies down through the stark white, worn hallways, I realize I'm not in a house at all. With its multiple rooms and appearance, it looks to be an abandoned hospital. _What's Edward doing here?_ I take my human form and walk through the once sterile hallways with my bare feet. The place is depressing and the energy is overwhelming. _Terrible things have happened here._ I feel pain, suffering, and neglect with every step I take. Patients suffered here. I can feel their pain like a stab to the heart. I would call to them, but I know that's not what I'm here for. I have to focus on the task at hand, which is bringing Edward back to the future with me. I tune out their cries and move forward, promising myself that I'll come back and help them in the future, after I've brought Edward back.

I search for him, feeling his presence somewhere in the building, along with the presences of a few others. He was a college student when he died, and I've known college students in the past who loved to venture off to 'haunted' places in search of ghosts. They never found any of course, for ghosts only appear to those with the gift; however, that didn't mean the spirits couldn't torment them. I understand the draw of being young and wanting to search for the unknown; it's exhilarating when you can experience fear while believing nothing can touch you.

"Guys, in here!" I hear a holler coming from the level above me.

I run toward the stairs, feeling weightless as I feel the spirits that remain here brush against me. I jog up the steps, hearing the pleas of the many spirits as they beseech me to stop and listen to them for a moment. I shut them out, wanting my mind silent as I search for the college kids that roam these halls. Out of the group of young men who are here, Edward was the only one who didn't make it out alive. He must have been separated from his friends somehow, but how he died still remains a mystery. While the spirits are strong enough to connect with me, they aren't strong enough to touch a human, let alone do proper damage. _However, if they were angered enough..._ I push this theory aside because something tells me that his death wasn't caused by the supernatural. I would have to touch him to make sure, but it feels like whatever killed him was _human._

"Holy fuck, do you see this!? How creepy is that?" another male voice calls out with a hardy laugh.

I reach the top step and feel their presence more clearly now. There are four of them and their feelings of excitement and fear are overwhelming. They sense something is wrong, but choose to remain here despite that. _How typical of men their age._ I decide to hang back and observe, wanting to wait for the right time to take Edward back with me. Once I see him, I'll have to attach my energy to his in some way in order to take him back with me. It hasn't worked for me in the past, and I've become weary of trying it again, but it feels like Edward is the key to something, and for the first time in a long time I feel hopeful. _Alice was right when she said there was something special about this young man._

Time inches by as I observe them while they search the grounds of the abandoned hospital. They find the place comical… or at least they try to appear calm and teasing on the surface, but I can feel that inside, they're reeling. They can feel the bad energy in this place. Even as humans, they sense there's something wrong. It's their survival instinct screaming at them to leave while they still can. I listen to them as they mess around, getting a sense of the type of man Edward is. He seems relaxed, carefree, and genuine. So do his friends, in fact, despite the fact they feel a bit more shallow than he does. As I listen to them laugh at an old rocking chair in the corner of one of the rooms, coming up with different horror stories about the type of person that once sat there, I feel the energy in the hospital change.

 _Someone else is here._ The sudden new energy in the air causes my whole body to tense as if I were absorbing a punch to the gut. It's so sinister, malicious and completely overpowering, it takes my breath away. I've never felt such evil, or intent to commit such atrocious harm to another person. It radiates off the person in waves, possessing me for a moment as I try to make contact with the person's mind. I close my eyes and try to sense where the negative energy is coming from, feeling it only two floors below us. I don't have to see this person to know their aura feels crimson red. A red aura isn't a bad thing in many; it usually means they're connected with their root chakra and are grounded to the Earth. This isn't a bad thing as long as the person doesn't remain in that space for long. However, this aura is very different than any I've ever felt or seen. This aura is produced by a sickness in the mind instead of a sickness in the body. This aura suggests a person who is violent and dangerous to all those who come into contact with them.

I take a deep breath, steadying myself, before I decide the time has come to seek Edward out. I can't wait much longer. If he dies before I can bond with him, pulling him back into the future with me will only be more difficult. I can hear his voice now, and I have to ignore the tingle my body produces at the sound of it as I trudge down the dark, messy hallway toward him.

"Guys, check this out!" Edward hollers to his friends. "This one still has a bed and everything. There's still a creepy little doll on it," Edward announces with a chuckle.

There's a loud banging from the floor below, and I feel all the men stiffen where they stand. They joke at first, teasing each other about freaking out as if the sound were a ghost. While ghosts do surround them, this sound has come from something much more dangerous than a ghost… a human. Edward wants to keep going, stating that he's not finished searching the hospital yet.

"Guys, this is what we came here to do. Don't be such pussies," Edward states blandly, sounding annoyed with his friends.

"Fuck, man. You go ahead on your own then. We'll be outside. This was fun and all, but I'm not messing with this ghost shit."

There are a few more crashes coming from the floor below. I hear the men disperse, running in all different directions while I feel Edward stay behind. Part of me admires his courage, but part of me wants to slap some sense into him. Of course, he's young, filled with pride, and doesn't know his fate. He'll learn to let go of that pride if I manage to bring him back to life; he'll have to or he'll end up dead in the ground again. Before I'm ready to make myself known to the humans, I allow my spirit to drift down to the lower level to see what awaits us. I want to see the face of the person who murdered Edward. Perhaps this face is the key to so many disappearances in the state of Washington.

As I reach the same level as Edward's killer, I can feel the difference in the energy sparking through the air. Now that it's closer, the feelings of immense hatred, passion, and violence are overwhelming. The smell of rusted metal and sewage from the hospital is overpowered by the smell of putrid body odor and sweat. I move toward the scent, growing more and more weary with each step forward as I know it's close. I search in each room, keeping my appearance hidden from him so he doesn't see me as I pass through. I'm taking in the sight of a grimy, old mattress, barred windows, and a rusty chair as I see movement in the corner of my eye. I turn to see the figure of a two-hundred-pound man with an axe in his hand. I watch the bulging muscles of his back rise and fall with every breath and move forward so I can see his face.

The sight of him makes me more nauseated than the horrific smell. His face is not really _his_ face, rather the face of another worn as a mask. All I can see are his eyes, cerulean eyes that will haunt my thoughts forever. I turn and run for the stairs, knowing that if I don't find Edward now, we're both in huge trouble. Returning to my visible human form, I take the stairs two at a time as I run towards Edward's scent in the air. His scent overpowers me, tobacco, vanilla, and _him._ I haven't even spoken to this man, yet, but Gods, does he make me quiver. It's as if his soul speaks to mine, as if we've known each other from a past life.

When I find him, he's in a hospital room looking out the barred window. His back is to me, and he seems deep in thought for someone who was filled with fear only moments before. I don't want to scare him, so I quietly shut the door behind me and lock it, wanting that decrepit lock to buy us as much time as possible. I sense Edward startle as soon as he hears the lock _click._ What am I to say? _You don't know me, but I'm a witch from the future?_ His shock jumps to fear, confusion, and disbelief before he becomes distracted by my appearance. His eyes rake over the curves of my body before snapping up to my face.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" he asks, running a hand nervously through his unruly hair.

"Edward, listen to me. You have to trust me."

His eyes grow wide as I say his name, and I can feel the fear that trickles down his spine as his mind runs wild with ideas of who I must be. At first, he thinks I'm a ghost before deciding that's not possible considering my human form. Then he believes I'm some apparition, or his mind is playing wild tricks on him. I can tell he's stoned, but he's definitely not impaired by the amount of kush he smoked earlier this evening.

"Who are you?" he asks, trying to sound more hostile and threatening than he feels.

"I'm Isabella," I say, taking a step toward him, knowing I'll have to bond with him in some way rather quickly. Usually, I would perform a spell, but I know I'll have to do something much more visceral to make sure this works. "I've come to help you, but you must listen to me."

I close the distance between us and place my hand on his chest. The electricity that shoots up my arm almost causes me to fall back. The energy radiating between us is so powerful, so palpable, that it shakes me to my core. I've loved Alice since the moment I saw her, but I have never felt this sort of earth shattering connection with her. Even when we were in the throes of passion, our spirits never connected the way my spirit has connected with his in a matter of seconds. He feels it too. I can see it in his bright, emerald eyes as they stare into my soul. His chest is heaving beneath my palm and his body is tense and begging for release. Although he's a human and I'm a witch, I know he can feel this crackling of energy as it radiates between us.

His eyes grow dark with desire, and I know what I must do. I know how I must bond with him. Before I know it, I'm pulling my white cotton dress over my head to reveal my naked body to him. His eyes widen and I can smell his desire as well as taste it on the tip of my tongue. I don't have to look at his crotch to know his cock is as hard as a rock in his jeans. I hear the sounds of footsteps from the floor below and know we don't have much time before that thing finds us. I take his hand and place it on my full breast before taking his other hand, placing it between my legs, showing him how wet I am. He moans and I shush him, forcing him to promise me he'll be quiet while I reach down to palm his erection. Although we barely know each other, nothing about this sexual encounter feels cheap. In fact, it feels like the most natural thing in the entire world. And although the act itself can be animalistic, I know with Edward it will be beautiful.

"I need you inside of me," I tell him as I help him out of his clothes.

The bed is rusted and disgusting, and I'm certain it will make noise, so we opt for the floor. I bring him to the ground with me, licking my lips as I watch his erection bob in front of my face before he joins me on the floor. It's been decades since I've been with a man. I'd grown so tired of them after so many years of existing, but Edward is so much different. His soul draws me in like nothing else has, and the feelings he inspires are those which I can't ignore. I push his muscular body down so he's lying on the floor and then straddled him, rubbing my wet pussy against his throbbing cock. I hear heavy footsteps bound up the stairs and I know I'll have to make this quick. We can take it slow later, when I bring him back with me beyond the grave.

I lower myself onto his cock and a hiss escapes my lips as I feel his spirit dance with mine. The feeling is out of this world and I feel my orgasm approaching already. We fit like two pieces of a puzzle and I wonder if I'll ever grow tired of his strong, beautiful body.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, his eyes tender as he looks at me.

He reaches out to place one hand on my hip and another on my full breast as I begin to ride him. The energy around us becomes wild and passionate and our auras brush against one another as I bring him closer and closer to his orgasm. His cock is huge, causing my pussy to ache with the almost painful sensation. I want to cry out, but I suppress any noise, not wanting to draw attention. I want to get us safely out of here-that is, if I can get us out of here at all. I'll be able to save myself if the time comes, but I'm not sure if I'll be strong enough this time to save him, too.

As I continue to ride him, I hear the sounds of heavy footsteps grow closer. I hear one door being kicked open, and then the next, and I know this man is on the hunt. He knows someone's here and he wants their life. I can feel his thoughts radiating off his body with violent energy. I know the lock on our door won't hold, so I know it's time for me to speed things up. _Focus all of your energy on him, Bella. Take him back with you. You've bonded; you can do it this time!_

Edward, nearing his orgasm is completely oblivious to the dangers that surround us. I put my hands on each side of his face and force him to look at me, all while continuing my movements. I stare into his eyes and focus on connecting our energies, needing to develop a current if I'm going to pull him through time with me. I can feel him begin to let go, giving into my influence as his orgasm is almost near.

"Isabella," he moans quietly as the bond between our bodies strengthens, creating a shield around us.

I hear a banging on our door and hear the lock as it begins to crack. _Why on Earth does this hospital room lock from the inside? Whatever the reason, I'm thankful it does._ I clench my pussy around his cock, wanting to distract him from the horror of what he's about to see. He moans and then comes violently inside of me, allowing me to pull his energy with me. There's that sinking feeling again as I begin to transport to a different time. I feel reality shift and our bodies become mere particles in the air.

The door busts open, breaking my concentration, and I watch as Edward looks over my shoulder, making eye contact with the man who's wearing someone else's face. I can see the horror reflecting in his eyes, as well as the axe that's hanging above my head. I close my eyes and block everything out as I attempt to pull him with me. Just as the sinking feeling of being pulled through time is more apparent, I feel a strong arm reach out and grab me. My face is right next to Edward's killer. The rancid scent from the decaying flesh, which was sewn together to form his mask, floods my senses, making me want to vomit. The man's energy is so violent I can barely breathe, and I close my eyes as I feel him run his grimy, unwashed tongue across my cheek.

I sense Edward get up and feel him lurch forward, trying to pry me out of this monster of a man's grasp. I know it's no use. If I don't take him with me now, I'll have to watch him die all over again. It will take me months to recover before I even have the strength try to make contact with Edward again. I reach out and grab his arm, focusing my energy until I can feel the sinking feeling around us again, and then I pry his soul from his body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel Alice and Esme's hands wrapped tightly around mine. When I finally open my eyes, I see their various looks of shock. My body is nude and covered in a light sheen of sweat. I look to Alice to find her smiling at me with the proudest look in her gorgeous eyes. _I did it! I brought him back with me!_ I can feel him now. We say our final prayer to the night, as the witching hour passes and the time becomes 3:34 a.m.

"Is he here with us?" Esme asks in a shaky voice, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"He's where you buried him," I answer, not wanting to alarm them too much.

If I did things correctly, his soul would have found its body, and he should be awakening soon. If we don't get to his grave quick enough, it's going to be a horrific experience for him. _Could you imagine waking up in your own coffin? Your body still stiff with death?_

"He's alive then?" Carlisle asks, leaning forward in disbelief.

I pause for a moment, not wanting to get their hopes up. "If things went the way they were supposed to, then yes, he should be awakening soon."

"Will he be just as he once was?" Esme asks, her voice trembling with hope.

"I can't answer that," I honestly state. "I've never been successful at bringing anyone back from the dead before."

She nods, her tears spilling over as she ignores my nudity and embraces me. I hope to the Gods I don't let her down. The bond with Edward is still fresh, and I'm not sure if it will ever be severed. I connected with him in the past, and I feel as though he is mine. If he doesn't come back this time, I will never give up on necromancing him. Even if I have to spend years trying to save him, I'll do it.

"Let's go to him," Alice says as she helps us to our feet.

Carlisle finally looks at my naked body and quickly takes off his jacket, offering it to me. I'm so petite, the jacket hits just above my knees as I slide it on, and as soon as I zip it up all of my favorite parts of my body are completely hidden. Alice reaches out and takes hold of my hand, as we follow the Cullens to Edward's grave.

"You found your mate," she says wistfully.

I want to deny it, but I can't. I love Alice so desperately, but in the small time I've known Edward, I know I love him too. His soul calls to mine like no one else's and it's as if we were destined to be together. Alice seems at peace with this information, as if she knew it all along.

"Did you see this in a vision?"

She gives me a sad nod before saying, "I love you so much, Isabella. But you were meant for him. I can feel it."

"I love you, Alice," I say, choking back a sob. "You'll always be with me." I squeeze her hand before adding, "We'll always be together, one way or another."

I walk hand in hand with her, as we follow the Cullens into the woods where the cemetery lies only a mile ahead. "I can't believe I was destined to be with a human," I add in disbelief.

"He's not a human anymore," Alice responds with certainty.

Curiosity is rolling off of me in waves by the time we reach his grave. A shiver runs down my spine as I read the inscription on the tombstone next to my lover's, which reads, _"As you are now, I once was. As I am now, you will be."_ Without mortality looming over me, I never found something like this quote to be frightening, but I can only imagine how eerie it would be to read as a human.

"He's waking up," Alice announces, causing Esme and Carlisle to take a step back.

I stare at the grave, waiting to see my lover once more. I hear a rustling under the dirt and know that any moment I'll see his handsome face again. I hear the cracking of the casket as it breaks apart and I can feel the ground shift beneath my feet as Edward digs himself out of his grave. _I did it! I've finally managed to bring the dead back into the realm of the living... But at what cost?_ Fear for what he's become doesn't stop the smile that appears on my face as one of his hands breaks through the dirt and reaches out of the ground, grabbing for something to hold onto. I step forward, and without fear I take his hand in mind and pull him to the surface.

He's covered in dirt and in the wrinkled suit he was buried in; however, he still looks more handsome than any other man that I've seen. He's quiet for a moment as he stares at me, and I close my eyes, trying to sense his thoughts to see if he's a danger to his parents. It's then I feel his desperate desire for blood. _Holy Fuck! In all of my years of existing, I've never thought I'd see this!_ I've created the first vampire and the thought is sobering. The High Priestess will murder me when she's found out about what I've done. However, it was worth the risk because although I haven't known Edward for long, his spirit is the same as mine. He is my life now and I will protect us at all costs.


End file.
